hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Young Snag (rapper)
Biography Young Snag “the real city king” is the most wanted and anticipated artist in 2011. A Haitian native, raised in St-Michel Montreal, Young Snag is Montreal’s fastest upcoming Hip Hop artist. Snag has proven through his music and accomplishments to be an innovative Hip Hop artist. His shocking lyrics screams rage and represents with loyalty the hard core street life of St-Michel Montreal. His first mix tape (violence is not always the answer) got the Montreal streets talking ,making his cd the most popular mixtape sold in montreal. He gained notoriety in New York with appearences of several respected artists such as Dip Sets member J.R Writer on ” Talk about It “, Hood Fellaz member C-Low from Miami on ” For my Dons”, Kobe KoKilla(who has tracks with alot of known artist such as Eminem, Dr. Dre, Jim Jones from dipset,) from Chicago on “Step in to my World” and a featuring with DJ Kay Slay. He has also done shows in Los Angeles with different well-known artist such as waka flocka flame,T.i,french montana,rick ross and many deifferent other artists. Some of is songs have been played on HOT97 and Kiss FM in new York City. Snag’s music is growing and spreading drastically throughout Montreal and the Tri-State area and has gained him over 2 MILLION views on Youtube. His drive, determination, and perseverance are what keep Young Snag consistent, always spitting exclusive yet unique lyrics. Influenced by an East coast style of rap, his Haitian accent and his” swag” provides this innovator with a unique sound. These factors differentiate Young Snag from any other hip hop artist. Due to his growth, novel style, and dedication to his music and Hip Hop, all give him justification as to why he will continue to take his game to yet an even higher level. His voice will continue to grow and eventually conquer other major North American cities. A strong and continuous career awaits Snag as he makes history, successfully contributing to the Hip Hop culture in Quebec and Canada. Discography Mixtapes * 2007: Violence is now always the ANSWER (hosted by DJ Kay Slay) * 2008: Gangsta Shit For Breakfast Singles * Live By The Gun (Snagga Shee & Bilo Da Kid single) * Where im from * Who's the King (Young Snag single) Songs * September 15, 2008: Reppin Real City (Young Snag song) Music * Sep 15, 2008: Reppin Real City Music Videos * Gansta kompa * Young Snag feat Bilo - Live By The Gun (Promo Only) * 67 Money -67 All Starz * Represent Real City feat Dj Kay Slay * I'm Gonna Make It * What u know about french * Snagga Shee - Where I'm from * WHO'S THE KING " YOUNG SNAG " (OFFICIAL VIDEO) * Young Snag - Wilfrid Laurier ( 5 dollar bills ) ft. DJ X.O & Jagwar (HD) * Young Snag - Wilfrid Laurier ( 5 dollar bills ) french version ft DJ X.O, Le Cid & Louis Vii (HD) Videos * January 3, 2008: Young Snag Smack DVD Canada * "snagga shee" sample * sample 02 of "Snagga Shee" * URFILM PRESENT - Young Snag (Accapela) - Tribute To Trayvon Martin (R.I.P) Links * Young Snag page on facebook * FEX Entertainment channel on YouTube * Young Snag's facebook * The Cream Skad channel on YouTube * CreamSkadTv channel on YouTube See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Canadian rappers * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Montreal rappers * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Michel, Montreal Category:Canadian hip-hop Category:Canadian rappers and rap groups Category:Canadian rappers Category:Canadian hip-hop record producers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Montreal Category:Rappers in Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Saint-Michel, Montreal Category:CEO Category:Hip-Hop record producers Category:Haitian-Canadian rappers Category:Haitian-Canadian record producers Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:Gangsta rap Category:Website needed Category:Links needed Category:Unfinish pages Category:Facebook Category:YouTube